Bantal Busuk
by wasastudent
Summary: Tentang Ngo Yifan, boyband, dan unit kecilnya./ Bantal busuk? Apa tuh?/ Auk, ah. Yang jelas, itulah secuil cerita singkat nan panjang dan berliku dari pengalaman indah dalam hidup gue—Kris./ Warn; OOC, Gaje, Typo, Alay./


Bantal busuk?

Mungkin ini sedikit tidak biasa buat kalian. Tapi maaf ya, bukan keinginan gua kok pamer kebiasaan aneh. Cuma orang yang _so stupid _yang pengen ngumbar aib sendiri, kan?

Maaf saja ya, ini kemauan author gila yang hobinya ketawa dengan frekuensi suara tinggi dan berpotensi menggetarkan rumah siput telinga lo. Makanya—

—nikmati saja ceritanya dan sediakan kantong kresek buat nampung isi makananmu yang kemungkinan besar akan keluar dengan sendirinya itu.

* * *

_**EXO are owned by themselves**_

_**WARN: OOC, TYPO, GAJE, dan GARING tentunyah...**_

_**'Tidak bermaksud mencela member boyband kita satu ini, kok. Cuma buat have fun aja. **_

_**One more time, for fun.**_

_**For Fun.**_

_**4FUN^^.'**_

* * *

Sebenernya ini berawal dari bayi dulu, waktu baru dikeluarin karena dorongan-uhm, yah, kita semua pernah mengalaminya.

Sori sori, gua emang rada gak jelas. Tapi tetep banyak kok yang naksir sama gue, mungkin karena gua yang paling ganteng di antara sebelas teman gue yang rada-rada sableng itu. Gak kenal?

Kudet lo pada.

Entah apa yang merasuki nenek waktu itu-astaga NgoYifan, sopan amat gua sama nenek sendiri-, Beliau menghadiahkan gue dua biji bantal berukuran 30 kali 15 senti. Yang satu kayak motif gorden rumah nenek gua dulu. Mungkin gordennya gak dipake lagi, dan naas-nya malah dijadiin sarung bantal buat cucu pertamanya yang merupakan boyband ini.

Yang satu lagi nih, warna hijau kilat. Nah kalo yang ini, gua gak tau nenek dapat dari mana. Gua duga sih nih ya, pasti nenek gua yang jahit sendiri.

Yah tapi busa dalamnya enggak, lah! Itu mungkin udah diakalin sama nenek, gua juga gak tau dan gak mau tau dan enggak pernah cari tau. Yang gua tau, itu bantal buat gua. Yaudah gua simpan aja.

Miris ye, kayak ftv.

Sampai suatu saat Mama bingung sama gue yang selalu lengket sama dua bantal itu. Kalo mandi 'kan lain cerita, mau gak mau itu bantal gua tinggal. Tapi pas gua kecil dulu emang joro' banget, sih.

Waktu tidur, udah pasti lah yaw gua peluk bantalnya. Waktu makan, juga gua bawa! '_Yifan, makan kok bawa bantal? Debu lho, sayang,' _pesan bokap gua lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, kebalik sama nyokap yang kasarnya minta belas kasihan.

Pernah sekali, Mama pengen bawa cuci itu bantal, dan malah menemukan gue dalam keadaan kritis di toilet, gak pengen keluar dari itu tempat pembuangan feses dan sisa metabolisme tubuh.

Tapi sumfah, gua ngambek berat pas tahu Mama nyuci tuh bantal. '_Tuh 'kan, bau bantalnya jadi ilang!,' _bentak gue khilaf setelah tahu kronologi ceritanya.

Mama hampir aja bawa gue ke dokter jiwa anak-anak. Bukan dokter berjiwa anak-anak, tapi dokter psikologis anak maksud saya. Untung nenek datang lagi dan bilang,

_'nduk, ndak usah toh. Namanya juga anak kecil. Dulu bapaknya pas kecil juga begitu kok,' _

_'Tapi Bu—,"_

_'ssshhhh,' _nenek mengarahkan telunjuk kanannya mengunci mulut Mama_, 'walopun Fanyi sering bawa bantal ke mana-mana, kamu tetep kecantol toh? Ya toh? Ya toh? Ya 'kan?'_

Gue sempet lihat Mama menahan napas, mungkin shock gara-gara ingat masa mudanya. Tapi setelahnya Mama ngangguk pasrah, _'iya Ma. Maaf aku terlalu pemaksa,'_

Dalam hati gua teriak, 'YEAH' gede-gede. '_ASYIK gak jadi ke rumah sakit.' _Soalnya yah, 'namanya juga anak kecil', takut kena suntik ceritanya.

Lalu pas masuk TK, gua juga gak pengen kalah. Gua tenteng itu dua bantal dengan penuh percaya diri. Entah kemana kemaluan gue pas itu, gua cuma bisa diam menghadapi segala cabaran bocah-bocah TK yang sok dewasa itu;

_'Ihhh, Yifan anak mamih!'_

_'ECIEHHH, BANTAL DARI CIAPA TUCH? DIBAWA-BAWA TELUS!'_

_'JILLL, FAN! Manja amat sih lu masih bawa-bawa bantal, udah TK juga!' _siapa nih, anak siapa?! Kecil-kecil, udah ngomong kayak gitu. Gede mau jadi apa? BOYBAND?!

Akhirnya dengan susah payah gua tinggal itu bantal di rumah. Susahnya kayak Tuan Krab yang susah banget nahan napsunya buat gak ngambil seratus perak kalo nemu di lantai PIM.

Hadoh, dilema dilema.

Taruhan cabe rawit lima helai, gua lihat dua bantal kesayangan gue meneteskan setetes-hingga beribu-ribu tetes air mata setetes demi setetes hingga berjuta-juta tetes.

Iya ciyusan, dan kenapa gua jadi sibuk berimajinasoi begini? Apa karena aku tertular virus alay seorang Baekhyun? Ah ya, aku memang alayer sih. Gaya sms-kuh masih perpaduan angka simbol dan huruf dibumbu kepslock random terkadang.

.

Lalu tiba SD, awalnya semua berjalan dengan lancar.

Sampai tiba-tiba salah satu member boyband kami, temen gue yang ngaku paling manly itu dateng main ke rumah. Dirinya kan tetangga gue, tetangga sekomplek doang sih, rumah kami beda deret. Tapi dia satu sekolah sama gue, terus dia-nya SKSD gitu sama gue. Ya gue oke-oke aja sih, gue gak mau dibilang 'c0mB0nK'.

Apesnya, pas dia dateng itu gua masih bobo. Kalian pada tahulah barang tidur gua apa aja ya nggak?

_"Kris!" _nama bule gue, _"bangun dong mas bray, kita belajar bareng yuk!" _lalu dia dengan seenaknya naik ke ranjang gue gak cuci kaki dan loncat-loncat di atasnya. Ranjang gue boleh tanding sama yang di Ancol itu, gak cupu punyalah. _"Ayuk ayuk ayuk!"_ tipikal tamu tak diundang yang terlalu polos atau gimana ya dia itu?

_"Ngggh!" _gue-nya mengerang, gondok gegara makhluk alien satu ini. Udahlah datang tak bilang satu kata pun seperti; _permisi, maaf, pardon mih, assalamualaikum wr. wb. _

Ah lupa lagi, NGIMPI namanya kalo ngarepin Lo Ha kayak gitu. Lo Ha; nama Luhan dalam aksen Changsa. Gue sering modif namanya jadi Lohak. Lebih macho, ya gak?

_'Lohak itu yang biasa dimasak mama kita di rumah itu, kan?' _tanya Yixing sok polos dengan niatan awal _pengen ngelawak, _tapi yang ada malah dipandangin dengan tatapan _garing lu! _mau tak mau membuatnya mingkem juga. _  
_

Kembaleh ke ceretah!

Tiba-tiba Luhan berhenti nge-upay, dan tiba-tiba gua merasa sesuatu hilang dari dalam diri gue.

Apa yang dia ambil? APA? APA ITU SESUATU YANG PENTING DALAM HIDUPKUH?

Nyatanya memang bener, dia nyikok bantal busuk gue.

Luhan mengangkat dua bantal persegi panjang itu bak Fernando Torres ketika mengangkat anaknya seusai babak final EURO CUP tahun lalu, _'AHAHAHAHAHAH! ASTAGA NGO YIFAN, UDAH MAU LULUS SD MASIH PUNYA BANTAL KEEMASAN GINI LO, HAH? HINA LO HINAAAAAAAK!'_

Aku hanya bisa diam. No respon banyak, mengingat diriku yang saat itu belum membersihkan gigi atau sekadar menyongkel keluar tahi mata.

Sementara Luhan masih asyik menghina gue, dalam hati gue berpikir, _salah ya orang ganteng pengen hidup layaknya manusia biasa? _yang setelah dipikirkan kembali, opini gue saat itu asli gak nyambung.

Untung, untung banget. Untung banget yang pergokin gue saat itu adalah Xi Luhan, bukan Byun Baekhyun dan segenap spesiesnya. Letak di mana harga diri gue sebage member ter-mature di boyband gue? Buku cetak sosiologi?

.

Nah, sekarang memasuki tahap yang lebih tinggi, yakni SMP.

Chanyeol sama Yixing sama Junmyeon sama banyak lagi deh, intinya semua member boyband kami, pada dateng ke rumah gue dalam rangka silaturahmi. Ngomongnya sih silaturahmi, tapi sebenernya ini rapat boyband.

Bohong deh, mereka dateng buat ngejarah rumah gue. Mereka bilang, rumah gue paling nyaman, paling gede, paling enak, paling mantaf! Terus si Chanyeol emang asem,

_'Ooi, Fan. Nginap rumah lu lah malam ini, ya. Gak ngasih awas lu, boyband ini bubar!', _ancamnya dengan pelototan super melebihi punya Ojan. Terpaksa gue izinin, karena gimanapun juga boyband ini harus dijaga keutuhannya. Apalagi boyband kami ini lagi naik daun di sekolahan. Yaudah deh.

Malamnya waktu tidur, itulah saat di mana segalanya terbongkar. Hanya karena seekor kecoa, makhluk paling cute yang jadi temen curhat gue sejak kecil.

_'Wassss, ada kecohaaaa!' _teriak Dio oktaf lima yang bisa bikin seisi rumah keder. Untung seluruh ruang tidur di kamar gue ada kedap suara otomatis, jadi masih aman.

Nah, jadi semua member langsung manjat ke sofa, kecuali Junmyeon yang gak takut sama kecoa waktu itu lagi di toilet pelepasan agung.

Tiba-tiba Tao mentotok pinggang gue, _'eh tuan rumah, elu ini kok malah ikutan ngungsi. Lawan dong kecoanya, lawannn!' _

Enak aja lu ngomong, lu gak tau gua gak punya senjata?

Yaudah karena gak tahan dipelototin, gak pake mikir langsung aja gua keluarkan peralatan-peralatan gua di segala bidang itu.

Bantal busuk...

_'Heeh?' _semua melihat ke arah gue cengo, karena gue mengeluarkan bantal itu dari perut slim gue.

_'Paan tuh?' _Chen yang paling antusias di antara semua member.

Eh plis ya, kedua bantal ini sudah didesain nenek gue untuk menjadi sebuah unit berbodi lentur, elastis, dan fleksibel. Mereka bisa dikecilin sekecil-kecilnya, tapi ya gak sampai sekecil protozoa lah. Itu namanya lebay.

Luhan yang udah tahu semuanya malah nahan ketawa, '_Pfffttt, PRRRTTTT!' _aneh ya suara nahan tawanya.

_'I-itu...,' _Baekhyun menunjuk unit di tangan gue dengan tatapan merinding, _'punya lo?_'

Gua sempet memutar bola mata _plis deh _buat dia sebelum berkata dengan lantang, _'iya. Mau apa kalian? Mau menghina gue? Terserah. Kalian berhak, kok. Tapi gua juga berhak atas kehidupan gua sendiri. Jadi kalo kalian gak seneng, aku bisa bilang Mama buat nelpon mama kalian buat jemput kalian dan pulang!'_

Semua langsung diem. Kecoanya pun diem, kayaknya dia shock juga pas tahu pemilik rumah yang terlihat ganteng ini nyatanya seorang boyband.

_'N-Nggak kok, Kris.' _akhirnya Xiumin angkat bicara, _'kami menghargai itu. Semua orang ganteng juga berhak atas kehidupan yang layak._'

Dan inilah, rapat boyband benar-benar terjadi.

_'Jadi bagaimana cara mengantisipasinya?' _tanya Chanyeol. _'Maksudku, bagaimana apabila salah seorang fans memergoki Kris sedang bersama unit kecilnya?'_

Yixing menggebrak meja rusuh, _'kupikir, akan lebih baik kalau unit itu kita asingkan.'_

_'Hah? Bagaimana mungkin diasingkan? Kita kekurangan tenaga pengawas, ditambah lagi pulau-pulau pengasingan sudah habis terjual.'_

_'Memang untuk apa pulau-pulau itu dijual, Kak Dio?'_

_'Karena kalau pulau direbut sudah terlalu mainstream.'_

_'Sayang sekali, padahal ide pengasingan itu kreatif.'_

_'Lagipula unit kecil itu terasa tak berguna dibandingkan kita yang merupakan unit 12 makhluk luar angkasa menawan ini, bukan?'_

_'Ya, itu semua memang benar. Tapi masalah kita sekarang adalah, bagaimana supaya Kris alias Wu Yifan yang merupakan leader dari group maupun sub-group kita ini tidak kepergok sedang bersama unit kecilnya itu.' _

Sempat hening sepuluh detik. Aih, geli sendiri gua berkawan sama orang-orang alay gini. Haduh, memalukan sekali rasanya.

_'Bagaimana kalau unit itu kita bubarkan saja?' _oh, yang satu ini sukses membuat gue membelalakkan mata dramatis. Maksud dia bubarkan itu apa? Mau cabik-cabik bantal gue sampai terurai lalu tertawa puas?

NGIMPI!

_'TIDAK BISA!', _sela gue buru-buru.

Junmyeon memperbaiki letak kacamatanya dan berdehem pelan ala profesional sebelum bertanya, _'apa alasan terhadap pendapatmu tadi, huh?_'

Gua kembali memutar bola mata,_ 'lebay lo pada, kita 'kan cuma boyband tingkat SMP! TINGKAT SEKOLAH! BUKAN YANG BAKAL IKUT MAMA 2013 DI TV ITUH! Argh, gue yang tersangka aja woles, kok kalian sibuk?! Udah tidur! Besok kita harus bangun pagi buat latihan koreografi baru.'_

Semua ngeliatin gue kayak apa aja, yang membuat gue akhirnya salah tingkah. _'Apaan?' _tanya gue sengak.

Chen menepuk pundak gue, _'Baiklah kalau itu maumu, kami akan menghargainya. Namun aku tak akan bertanggung jawab kalau sampai penjualan album kita merosot—,'_

_'Udah, udah!' _langsung gua dorong itu anak ke ranjang dan melemparinya bantal selimut sebanyak-banyaknya. Semua menatap gue horror, _'ada lagi yang sok pro kayak dia tadi, ya nasibnya sama kayak dia loh. Mau gak?' _dan syukurlah semua kembali normal.

.

Naik tingkat lagi, ya. Pas SMA.

Waktu itu karena MOS, kami disuruh tidur semalem di ruang kelas sekolah. Uhm, itu sekolah emang elite sih.

Bayangin; tiga tingkat, full of keramik, toilet duduk, lampu dan tong sampah akan memenuhi penglihatan Anda.

Tapi pas itu kakak kelasnya emang rese, induk listrik khusus gedung sekolah yang ditempati putra dimatikan pula sama mereka. Karena kami kalah waktu main game sama putri. Game apa ya? Apa tuh, tanding gwiyomi ya kalo gak salah? Sehun waktu itu lagi payah, dia sok jual mahal gak pengen gwiyomi-nya dilihat banyak orang. Udah itu dengan muka sok bijak dia berkata, _'entar kalo gua ikut main, udah pastilah kita menang. Kasian juga anak cewek tidur gak pake lampu sama kipas, pasti menyeramkan. Dan kalo menyeramkan, cewek itu identik sama suara teriak-teriak yang bisingnya melebihi teriakan vokalis hard rock! Jadi akan lebih baik apabila—' _kasian, sebelum dia selesai bicara udah keburu disumbat plastisin sama Junmyeon.

Alhasil berbekal hape senter, obat nyamuk yang kayak labirin, dan setumpuk kertas koran, kami pasukan berani mati pun akhirnya bersedia memejamkan mata untuk mengistirahatkan batin yang sedari tadi berkecamuk.

Dan tebak, apa lagi sleep equipment yang gua bawa? Tentu aja unit kecil nan unyu kepunyaan gue.

Pertamanya selamat, iya. Semua terdukung karena suasana sekolah yang gelap, apalagi kamar kami merupakan kamar khusus boyband sekolah, kamar VIP. Tapi gegara Kai sama resenya sama para kakak kelas yang maksa banget buat dihormati, aib gue kembali terbongkar.

Malam itu sekitar subuh-subuh, Kai ngajak gue uji nyali, yang langsung gue tolak abis-abisan, '_Eh bang tolonglah, masih anak kelas satu sekolah menengah atas aja udah belagu amat kayak preman desa. Pengen tebar pesona ya ke anak-anak cewek?' _sungut gue sebelum kembali baring di tikar alam. Ubin berlapiskan kertas koran.

Karena Kai ngomongnya uji nyali. Iya awalnya emang nyalinya diuji, tapi tiba ada apa aja gitu yang bikin keringat ngucur kayak kencing kuda, dia hilangnya paling cepet!

Ujian gagal lah!

Pendusta.

Gayanya lagi, _'gak usah ajak yang lain lah, kita dua aja yang terjun langsung!' _

Uhh, pengen gue cium muka tuh bocah.

Kai emang sifat dasarnya pantang menyerah, dia tetap maksa gue buat turun. Dia goncang badan gue, bahkan beberapa kali dia teriak-teriak biar gue bangun.

Bersyukur, temen-temen gue yang emang kalo tidur telinganya gak nangkep suara apapun lagi, mereka gak terbangun.

Akhirnya setelah menimang-nimang dengan bijaksana-sini, gua pun mengiyakan ajakan konyol Kai.

Dan lima menit kemudian gue asli menyesal pake banget plus 's' dibikin dia. Gimana enggak, dia beneran ngajak gue ke gedung sekolah satunya lagi, yang ditempati cewek-cewek.

_'Ngapain lo ke sini? Pake bawa gue pula!' _gue berontak waktu Kai mendadak nyeret gue ke salah satu kamar.

_'SSHHHH!' _dengan gaya yang pernah nenek praktekin ke mama, _'ini kamarnya Lee Hi—,'_

_'—lalu apa masalah gue?!' _gue melotot, dan aneh si Kai itu paling gak pernah takut sama gue.

_'sebagai leader yang bertanggungjawab ya lo temenin lah maknae lo ngintipin cewek!'_

_'lo itu bego atau gimana. Ini tengah malem—,'_

_'subuh,' _ralat Kai.

_'iya, subuh maksud gue. Itu pertama. Yang kedua, lo mau ngintip apa? Jendela kelasnya ketutup gorden semua!_'

Kai mengernyitkan dahinya berpikir, _'entahlah, aku lupa. Tapi tadi aku ada satu tujuan buat ke sini. Dan aku lupa.'_

_'lo beneran nguji kesabaran gua, Jong.'_

_'Lha namanya juga uji nyali.'_

_'NYALI JONG, BUKAN AMARAH!'_

_'Tadi lo bilang kesabaran...,'_

_'ARGH!' _gue mengerang frustasi. _'gundul gue gegara debat sama elu!'_

Kai tersenyum lebar, nyengir, _'baiklah, kalau begitu mari kita pulang!' _ajaknya dengan nada ceria khas TK, lalu kembali nyeret gue kayak nyeret gerobak toge.

Tiba-tiba ada teriakan histeris khas fans kami, _'KYAAAAA!', _tapi terasa sedikit berbeda, _'ADA YANG NGINTIPPPPP!' _

Langsung, karena ini sekolah elite, alarm sekolah pun berbunyi diiringi menyala-nya lampu selorong sekolah tempat kami berpijak.

_TRINGTRONGTRINGTRONGTRINGTRONGKUCINGGARONG~_

Kai langsung blank, dia ngeliat gue, gue bales natap dia. Lalu kami berdua pun nyengir penuh arti, _tamat riwayat kita. _

_'Katakan kau tidak sedang bersama unit kecilmu, Ngo Yifan!' _

Ah ya, benar sekali. Saat itu unit kecilku itu tepat berada di pelukan ter-greget-ku yang pernah ada, dan gaya bicaraku mendadak puitis.

Tak bisa mengelak dari cahaya flash kamera yang terus menyorot kami.

Bisa kulihat Kai berusaha melindungiku dari mereka, dan juga melindungi keselamatan unit kecilku yang saat itu terancam masa depannya.

Ya, aku tahu aku tak perlu berterima kasih. Toh ini terjadi karena Jongin sendiri, kok. Jadi ya woles aja.

_'Ada apa? Ada apa?' _tanya Sehun panik ketika kami berhasil keluar dari gedung sekolah.

_'Maaf,' _Kai menundukkan kepalanya, _'Kami gagal menjaga rahasia terbesar tim,'_

Chanyeol yang paling kaget, _'maksudmu? Mereka sudah tahu tentang unit kecil—,'_

_'Ya benar. Maaf kami mengecewakan kalian,' _

Gua mendengus, _'elo kali. Andai aja lo gak ngajak uji nyali seorang pria gitu lah ya,' _

Kai semakin menundukkan kepalanya, _'aku benar-benar minta maaf,' _

Aduh, kasian juga gue jadinya. Gue pun mengelus punggungnya layaknya seorang ayah, jiwa leader gue mendadak keluar. _'Hei, sudahlah. Kupikir tak masalah, lama-lama semua pasti akan terbongkar. Sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat, pasti akan jatuh juga 'kan?' _

_'Iya, Kai.. Tanpamu, tim ini tak 'kan meraih gelar koreografi terbaik di LaiLai Award sebelumnya, lho' —Lay._

_'Iya, Jong. Tanpamu, tim ini tak 'kan memenangkan Best Alay Boyband EVER di SM School Award kemarin,' —Xiumin._

_'Iya, In. Tanpamu, aku butiran debu.' —Dio._

_'ECIEEEHHHHHH!'_

Kai menaikkan kepalanya perlahan, matanya berkaca-kaca, _'makasih leader, makasih semuanya. Kalian memang yang terbaik,' _

Aduh, sejujurnya gua gak suka banget adegan-adegan kayak gini. Tapi setelah gue peranin, ternyata enak juga eh. Kapan-kapan coba lagi, ah.

Lalu, sebenernya tokoh utamanya gue apa Kai, sih? Kok jadi dia yang dibujuk semua orang? Bukannya seharusnya gue, ya?

Auk, ah. Yang jelas, itulah secuil cerita singkat nan panjang dan berliku dari pengalaman indah dalam hidup gue. Kalo ada penyalahgunaan kata dan kalimat, kalo ada yang salah ngomong, kalo gue ngomongnya rada kasar, mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya yah. Enelan, deh. Sebenernya gua ini cowok berhati lembut dan mulia—oke, bye semua! DADAHHHH!

_'EH TUNGGU! MAU KE MANA KALIAN?!' _kompak, kita semua langsung menoleh ke sumber suara, dan menemukan sekebok kaum hawa berdiri dengan gagahnya sambil membawa parang dan golok. Bohong lah, cuma emang ada hawa perangnya sih. Kayaknya mereka gondok karena ketahuan mau diintip.

Yaudah, the real end. Karena pastinya kami lari, lalu dikejar deh mereka.

Haha, miris?

Hn, DADAHHH!

.

.

.

.

.

**Hai, ketemu lagi deh. Hhaha.**

**Tiba-tiba muncul ide kayak gini. Judul sama cerita gak nyambung, ya? Garing gak?**

**Ingat review, yah. Jangan lupa... Entar dicium sama Kris, lohhhhhh...**

**Lalu sebelumnya di Clash ada yang nanya nih, 'cincai itu apa?'. Nah, cincai itu bahasa Taiwan. Artinya 'terserah', 'whatever'.**

** Demikian juga 'Ngo' di kata 'Ngo Yifan', itu marga Wu dalam bahasa Taiwan. Entar kalo udah tau nama full Taiwannya Kris pasti bakal lebih seru. Hahaha, sekalian gua cari punya Sehun ah. **

**Okeh, samfe di sini dolo. Jangan kangen ya, byebye**^^


End file.
